Thin Ice
by Cardinal Robbins
Summary: SVU AU John Munch takes Sarah Zelman skating at Rockefeller Center. Later, they exchange gifts. What will they give each other? Read and find out! It's rated K for everyone... No worries.


"Thin Ice"  
by Cardinal Robbins

Disclaimer: John isn't mine, but I'd gladly take him. I also don't have an exact

sense of the timeframe here, but maybe it's three years after "November Rain."

"C'mon, Sarah, you can do this," John Munch urged. "It's easy. Watch me and do what I do." He took her by the hand, steadying her as she wobbled. "Relax, babe…" He pushed off with his left foot, gliding easily on his right. "California girls don't know how to ice skate? You grew up in the Midwest, you'd think it was a requirement."

"Very funny, John," she said, trying not to laugh. "We're both going to end up in casts," Zelman asserted, trying not to squeeze his hand too hard. "Whoa! Are you sure about this?" Snow was falling softly on the ice in front of them. Tiny white lights twinkled in the ice-sparkled trees.

"Of course I'm sure. See? You're skating," he said simply, secretly delighted that she hadn't given up to sit on the sidelines and people-watch. "Okay, now we're turning. One foot over the other, or you can just lean into it, if you'd rather." He watched as she balanced her weight on her left, crossing the right over. "You're getting it…better…there you go," he said, as she managed the turn.

"I can't believe you brought me to a rink filled with experienced skaters, for my very first lesson," she said, amazed at his chutzpah. "You didn't tell me you knew how to skate." She momentarily let go of his hand, watching admiringly as he effortlessly turned to skate backward in front of her.

"You never asked," he said, grinning. "You're doing fine. Another turn is coming, don't tense up." He glanced backward and took her hand again, leading her through the crush of people in the turn. "Good! You're a natural." He loved ice-skating at Rockefeller Center, but wouldn't dare admit he hadn't put on a pair of blades in years. "Push off again, you can go faster."

"Easy for you to say," she quipped, feeling the muscles in her legs start to burn. "I like this. You have the best ideas, John." Sarah pushed off again and glided a bit quicker, trying to keep up with Munch. "Hey, wait up, you showoff!"

He laughed, turning to skate beside her once more. "Have I tortured you enough? Or would you like to go around once more?" Munch hoped she was game, because he was having fun watching her master the learning curve on a moment's notice.

"Let's go again," she decided, taking his hand. Sarah finally felt confident enough to look around, pleased that entire families were skating together. She was able to move a bit faster, but knew it would take time before she skated as well as the youngest children.

John took her hands and pulled her, laughing softly as she let out a surprised shriek. "Nothing to it, Sarah," he said, moving behind her and placing his hands on her waist. "Lean into this next turn, and think about how your weight is balanced on the blades." He continued to propel her forward, his long strides smooth despite the well-worn ice.

An hour later, they were back at his place, sipping hot cocoa and laughing about her first foray on to the ice.

"That was a really nice gift, John," Sarah said, "It was relaxing, once I got the hang of it." She smiled. It was time. "I've got something for you – be back in a minute," she said, getting up and going into his bedroom, to return with a box festively wrapped in blue and silver paper. "Happy Hanukkah, sweetheart."

He took the box from her and placed it on the sofa between them. "Thanks, babe… Want to give me a clue? Should I guess what's in here?" He lifted the box a bit, noticing its heft. "Hmmm… It's almost heavy." John looked at it, wondering what could be inside.

"No clues. You have to open it," she urged. "Go ahead." She watched as he ripped the shiny paper, opening the box carefully. She saw his face light up, a reaction she was counting on.

"You didn't!" He pulled out one of six vinyl 'platters' – all of them records by Lou Reed, every one of them an original issue. "Sarah, my God… These must have cost you a fortune," he said, amazed.

"Probably not as much as you think," she said lightly. "Check the titles."

"How did you know?" Munch scanned the titles and knew: she had catalogued his collection and discovered exactly which ones were missing. Then, somehow, she had tracked each one down and purchased them, knowing how much he loved singing along to his favorites. "Sarah, you – "

"I remembered you'd said you lost one or two with each divorce," she explained. "I went into your 'vinyl room' and did a little research. I also found a couple that were warped, so they're replaced now, too." She saw the expression on his face and beamed. "Happy?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic," he replied gleefully, wondering if he should take the Trans-Siberian Orchestra holiday CD out of the player and put on one of the records. He decided to leave things as they were, at least until Sarah opened her gift. "Babe? Close your eyes for a minute?" He grinned.

"Okay…" she said, humoring him. "Eyes are closed." She felt him put a small box in her hand. A ring box. "John – " For a moment, she didn't want to open her eyes. She felt goosebumps on her arms and knew the color had drained from her face. "Please, tell me you – "

"Sarah, open the box," John said softly, studying her face as she opened her dark eyes.

"I…can't." Her hands were shaking, trembling enough that she was afraid she'd drop it.

"Here, let me help you," he almost whispered, taking the little box from her outstretched palm. He tipped back the lid to reveal a glimmering blue topaz, set in white gold, flanked by two small diamonds. John pulled the ring from its holder and took her left hand in his for a moment, before sliding the ring on her finger. "A promise…for the future. I didn't want to wait until we retired to give you this."

She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Oh, John, it's beautiful…" She looked down at it, feeling almost surreal. "It's gorgeous – you shouldn't have," she breathed. "You know I can't wear this when we're working. I wish I could."

"I know," he admitted. "It's okay, Sarah, you can wear it whenever. I simply wanted you to have it," he said, his finger tracing over the gemstone. "You like it?"

"I love it," she said earnestly. "But I love you so much more." She smiled, joyous tears still tracing down her cheeks as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. "Thank you," she said, kissing him once more.

"Happy Hanukkah, Shira." She smiled as he used her Hebrew name.

For the first time in a long time, John thought, it was a very happy holiday indeed.

# # #


End file.
